Sale of the Fridge
by padme's sister
Summary: Ever wondered what would happen if our favourite Star Wars characters took on jobs as salesmen and women trying to sell you a new fridge?
1. fridge sales

Hey, this is just for fun, so please don't hate me if it's awful. I got the idea when someone rung a while earlier trying to sell us home insurance and then I walked into the fridge! Crazy, I know, but hey! And if you do actually like these but want to see more characters, just tell me in the review and I'll try to add them as soon as possible. However, I shall need three votes for the same person before I add them, so get voting!

By the way, I don't own Star Wars, although I wish I did!

So here are some of the responsessome of the characters mightget.

oOo

Hello, I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi from a very famous fridge company and I was wondering if I could interest you in buying one of our fridges.

_No thankyou, I'm not really interested._

You have changed your mind and would love to buy one of our fridges. (you can practically see the little hand wave!)

_I've changed my mind. I would love to buy one of your fridges._

Great, we'll send someone round to your house soon. It was a pleasure doing business with you.

oOo

Hi, I'm Anakin Skywalker, I was just wondering if your fridge was running.

_Yes it is._

Well hadn't you better chase it!

oOo

Hello, I'm Senator Amidala of Naboo and I was just wondering if you would be interested in buying one of our fridges?

_No thanks, I'm not really interested._

Well perhaps we could sit down and come to some diplomatic solution?

_Well I don't really see the point..._

Or perhaps I can get my husband to come round and we can settle this using aggresive negotiations?

_Actually, I'd love to come to some diplomatic solution._

Great, well I shall look forward to hearing from you soon.

oOo

Hallo! Messa called Jar Jar Binks. Would youssa like a new fridge?

_No thanks._

Oh ok, bye bye! (If only allsales people were like that!)

oOo

Greetings. Master Yoda, my name is. A new fridge, you would like, hmm?

_No thankyou._

Not even a brand new silver one?

_No thanks. I'm not really interested._

Hmm, the force is strong with this one, try something else, I should...how about free ice cream for life?

_Now I'm interested!_

oOo

Hello, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine here. I believe you have been having dreamsabout your fridge dying?

_No._

Oh, you haven't? Well I'ts going to die soon anyway.

_Is it?_

Yes, and the only way you can save it is to join me on the dark side - I mean join me in the showroom to look for a new one.

_Um... ok._

Oh and if you have a large black suit with a really scarry mask, then it might help if you wore that so that we could rule the galaxy together - I MEAN it might stop you from getting cold. We will be around alot of freezers you know!


	2. Yet more sales

Yet more fridge sales people! If I've missed out your favourite, please tell me and I will gladly try to add them!

oOo

(heavy breathing) I am Darth Vader, you will buy a new fridge from me.

_No I won't!_

(heavy breathing) Yes you will.

_Look mate, I don't want a new fridge. Ok?_

(heavy breathing) You don't know the power of the dark side! I must obey my Master. He told me to sell these fridges so that is what I am doing. Now if you will not buy one, then you will meet your destiny! (Lightsaber activating)

_(gulp) Ok ok, keep your hair on!_

oOo

Hello, I am C-3PO, human cyborg relations, how might I serve you?

_Um, you called me._

Oh, did I? Bless my circuits I did.

_What do ya want?_

I'm not actually sure. Let me consult my counterpart, R2-D2.

(translated from beeps and whistles for your convenience) Good day. Would you like to buy one of our over-priced, over-rated and rather pointless refrigerators that is no where near as useful as us astromech droids?

oOo

Hiya, I'm Han Solo and this is my mate Chewbacca. You wanna buy one of these fridges that we _did not _steal or smuggle.

_No thanks._

You sure?

_Yes thanks._

You know, you shouldn't upset a wookie.

_But no one worries about upsetting us unfortunate customers!_

That's because you don't pull people's arms out of their sockets when they turn down your offer!

_Point taken!_

oOo

Hello, I am Princess Leia, would you like to buy one of our royal fridges?

_No thanks._

Why not?

_Because I don't want one._

Buy one you stuck-up, half-witted, scruffy-looking nerf-herder!

_Hey, who's scruffy lookin?_

Buy one laser-brains!

oOo

Hey there, it's Boba and Jango here! Would you like to buy one of our fridges?

_No thanks._

What's your name?

_Why?_

Because there might be a bounty on your head.

_Alright look. I'll buy a fridge, just spare me, please? _

oOo

Good day, I am Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn. Can I interest you in one of our chosen fridges?

_No thanks._

But they are the chosen ones.

_No, it's fine thankyou_

This fridge is the chosen one, you must see it.

_Whatever!_


	3. Even more sales

Here we go, yet again. I've run out of characters to do now, so any suggestions will be warmly welcomed and I only need one person to ask for someone this time, so if I've missed out anyone, lemme know!

Oh and by the way, I can assure you all that I am not on anything, and I don't smoke at all because it makes me physically sick. The reason for my madness is because I can just get a bit hyper sometimes!

So anyways!

oOo

At last we will reveal ourselves to the customers, at last we will have a sale...oh right, hello, I am Darth Maul. Would you like to buy one of our double ended lightsabers - I mean twin fridge and freezer sets?

_No thanks_

Don't you understand, your street is sparsely populated. If the trace is correct I will find you quickly sir.

_And...and what will you do when you find me?_

Show you our brochure of course!

_Phew, thought you were gonna kill me for a moment._

You didn't let me finish! First I will show you our brochure, THEN I will kill you!

_(Gulp)_

oOo

Greetings, I am Poggle the Lesser, Archduke of Geonosis. We manufacture the highest quality of fridges in our underground factory...

_I thought you made battle droids?_

Yeah, them too, but we Geonosians were wondering if we could interest you in one of them?

_Battle droids or fridges?_

Fridges of course. How about it?

_Well, I dunno._

Well how about you come to Geonosis and take a look at them for yourself? While your waiting you could meet our friendly staff and our _very_ friendly pussycat.

_Well, I suppose._

oOo

Hello, I am Count Dooku, rogue Jedi and Sith apprentice...which you didn't actually need to know! Anyway, can I interest you in one of our top of the range, curvy fridges?

_Curvy?_

Yes, my special design. You see, I like to curve things, like the handle of my lightsaber.

_You're weird man!_

Why thankyou. So how about it? We only do blue ones, but I can paint it red for you if you want?

_Why would I want a red fridge?_

Just a suggestion.You have far too much pride! But you know what they say, twice the pride, double the fall!

_Um...only you say that!_

Does that matter?

_No, not really._

Now, buy one of my red, curvy fridges or I shall blast you into oblivion with my Force lightning!

oOo

(cough cough) Greetings, I am General (cough cough) Grievous.

_That's a nasty cough you got there Gravy, perhaps you should cut back on the ciggies!_

Silence. My name is not Gravy and I don't smoke!

_So, Gravy, what you want?_

Would you like to buy one of our half price fridges?

_Why are they half price?_

Because I used some of the parts to build my new suit...which looks really cool by the way.

_So you're wearing half the fridge your trying to sell me?_

Yes, but that's why it's only half price.

_Because I'm only getting half the fridge?_

Exactly (cough cough)

oOo

Hello, it is Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi again! I was just wondering if you've changed your mind yet about the fridge?

_NO, and don't think you're little mind trick will work on me this time._

Listen, if you don't by one of our fridges, the Jedi Council will be after you, and when we find you we will crush you, grind you into tiny pieces and blast you into oblivion.

_You're point is well seen._


End file.
